the life of a ghost hunter kidd
by inu youki 4 life
Summary: kagome just broke up with inuyasha. her father is a ghost hunter and he letting her do a project on her own in taxes. she has her own crew,but when she get started on it something strange start happinig in this creppy house. my first plz review
1. night mare

no...I hate when u do that. u lie to me n u give me that stupid look." I had tear in my eyes nw. "kegome im srry i had to lie to u." inuyasha turned away from me. "you no wat 4 get it I cant take this no more." I pick up my bag n I left. I dint want to hear his voice dat poison my heart with his lie. we been together 4 6mnts my longest relationship. then I found out that all mans are cheating lying basterd.

I stayed at home tonight knowing there nothing to do. my dad was doing his ghost hunting job tonight I usually help him out but it was a school night. my father track down ghost for fun but most the stuff is crazy from my point of view. he look for the new scary thing he could find.I slip on my silky red rope on me and went down the clean kitchen . I grap a cold soda from the fridge. the phone rang a couple of time before I pick it up. " hello. kegome its me dad. can you do me a favored." my dad is tall skinny and has black hair with a goatee his face is known all over the country."yea dad whats up?" "can you lock up tonight I don't think ima make home by the morning I have lot on my hand now." I love it when he stay out over night on this ghost hunt."yea sure I would love to anything else." "no that's all talk to you tomorrow angel goodnight.' "goodnight dad" I hung up the phone and lock up the doors.I got cozy on my nice warm bad and turn on the TV to watch a next thing I knew I was having a nightmare I was looking at myself I was tall and skinny but something was different my eyes were black. then I heard myself say "evil is relaxing." I woke up right away I felt like someone was watching me. my bad was vibrating. im guessing from me shaking so much. I look at the time its 2am . I decided to try to go back to sleep.I been thinking about that dream all day. I hadn't slept since that dream woke me up.

at school people knew that me and inuyasha was over. They kept asking me about it all that I just ignored them and went on with my business. am super exited about this new project my dad has it in taxes I heard that there no way in but if you find an entrance there no way out. I think I could get in and out of there. the hard part is finding out y everyone is so scare of that place.

my dad think its crazy for me to do this on my own wit out him I would have my own crew and everything. it would be an adventure of a life time. this is a first for me.

no one believe I can do this because of how I look and how old I am.I am real curvy with raven hair and 17 year old but am smart and well train by the best.


	2. the flght

"So when are we leaving to taxes Kegome." Ask Sango we sat next to each other in 6th period. "Tomorrow since we have spring break we could stay there for 2 weeks." I told her. Sango check her cell phone for any new msg. "so who else going to be on the team?" Sango is my best friend ever she had a great body and she look wonderful with her black wavy hair." Um...Souta, Miroku, Kouga, and my 2nd favorite person Rin." Souta is the oldest of all of us he is 22 year old. Miroku who has a crush on Sango and is the biggest pervert. he is 18. Kouga is the biggest jerk I ever met he is 20. Rin is 16 she like a twin to me. "Wow this is going to be fun." She said. We went back to our class work.

I was packing my suit case at home. The whole group is going to sleep over at my place the at 3 in the morning were going to the air port for our flight. Miroku was trying to get us a hotel and a truck for when we get to taxes our equipment is getting ship over there.

Me and Souta are going to make sure everyone behave.

"hey guys we should go to sleep we have to wake up early." Souta yelled setting his sleeping bag next to the couch. "so what hotel are we staying in Miroku?" ask Rin

" Hilton hotel but we only got two room so we have to share so im hoping my beautiful Sango could be right by my side of our little adventure were going to have." Sango roll her eyes at him "you will never stop would you." she said

"oh my gosh we got to tell you guys what happen to us at the beach earlier today" Rin said

" we were sitting next to this big tree listening to music and just hanging out when this old lady with dreads stop she started to look right at us and then kegome started to say hi to her but she didn't move or said anything I swear to you I though we were just curse."

I had to agree with her with that it was so crappie.

" ok now let get some sleep now guys." I told them turning off the lights


	3. 2nd dream

AN- sorry about the spelling I make sure I check them carefully this time.

_I had wings angel wings. Two people were trying to teach me how to fly I couldn't see their faces but I felt safe. it feels so real. Then I ended up next to the pool with everyone I knew. They couldn't see my wing I jump across the pool with out falling and they were all amaze wondering how I did that. _

_I woke up on the plane next to Souta. We have two more hours till we land. Everyone else was sleeping. No surprise there. We ended up staying up the whole night then sleeping. I felt like I was being watch. But I might be going crazy since this is a plane and other people are on here. I fell back into a deep sleep._

"_kagome wake up were here." souta said getting up. _

"_5 more minute." I told him_

"_no get up or else."_

"_im getting up, im getting up gosh." when he says or else I believe him last time he pour water on me. It wasn't fun at all. _

_I grap my bags and got off the plane. I seen the group stop at this coffee place at the air port._

"_hey kagome want anything?" Miroku ask_

"_hot chocolate please and thank you" I hate coffee its taste nasty it don't even wake me up it gets me more tired for some reason._

_I set down next to Sango and Rin there both look tired. Sango was checking her messages on her phone. "I bet you cant last more then 1 day off that phone." I told her._

"_your right I cant and I don't care" she said flicking the finger at me_

"_you know what fuck you too." we all started laughing at each other._

_The guys got us our drink Kouga set next to Rin. Souta sat across from me and Miroku set between me and Sango. This moment was kind of relaxing._

"_ok souta are you going to rent the car or are we going to take a texi?" rin ask_

"_I'm going to rent a car after I drink my coffee. You guys could stay here and hang but don't get in trouble ok I don't want air port security on me." he said_

"_what ever just finish up so we can leave." I told him_


	4. scared

no...I hate when u do that. u lie to me n u give me that stupid look." I had tear in my eyes nw. "kegome im srry i had to lie to u." inuyasha turned away from me. "you no wat 4 get it I cant take this no more." I pick up my bag n I left. I dint want to hear his voice dat poison my heart with his lie. we been together 4 6mnts my longest relationship. then I found out that all mans are cheating lying basterd.

I stayed at home tonight knowing there nothing to do. my dad was doing his ghost hunting job tonight I usually help him out but it was a school night. my father track down ghost for fun but most the stuff is crazy from my point of view. he look for the new scary thing he could find.I slip on my silky red rope on me and went down the clean kitchen . I grap a cold soda from the fridge. the phone rang a couple of time before I pick it up. " hello. kegome its me dad. can you do me a favored." my dad is tall skinny and has black hair with a goatee his face is known all over the country."yea dad whats up?" "can you lock up tonight I don't think ima make home by the morning I have lot on my hand now." I love it when he stay out over night on this ghost hunt."yea sure I would love to anything else." "no that's all talk to you tomorrow angel goodnight.' "goodnight dad" I hung up the phone and lock up the doors.I got cozy on my nice warm bad and turn on the TV to watch a next thing I knew I was having a nightmare I was looking at myself I was tall and skinny but something was different my eyes were black. then I heard myself say "evil is relaxing." I woke up right away I felt like someone was watching me. my bad was vibrating. im guessing from me shaking so much. I look at the time its 2am . I decided to try to go back to sleep.I been thinking about that dream all day. I hadn't slept since that dream woke me up.

at school people knew that me and inuyasha was over. They kept asking me about it all that I just ignored them and went on with my business. am super exited about this new project my dad has it in taxes I heard that there no way in but if you find an entrance there no way out. I think I could get in and out of there. the hard part is finding out y everyone is so scare of that place.

my dad think its crazy for me to do this on my own wit out him I would have my own crew and everything. it would be an adventure of a life time. this is a first for me.

"So when are we leaving to taxes Kegome." Ask Sango we sat next to each other in 6th period. "Tomorrow since we have spring break we could stay there for 2 weeks." I told her. Sango check her cell phone for any new msg. "so who else going to be on the team?" Sango is my best friend ever she had a great body and she look wonderful with her black wavy hair." Um...Souta, Miroku, Kouga, and my 2nd favorite person Rin." Souta is the oldest of all of us he is 22 year old. Miroku who has a crush on Sango and is the biggest pervert. he is 18. Kouga is the biggest jerk I ever met he is 20. Rin is 16 she like a twin to me. "Wow this is going to be fun." She said. We went back to our class work.

I was packing my suit case at home. The whole group is going to sleep over at my place the at 3 in the morning were going to the air port for our flight. Miroku was trying to get us a hotel and a truck for when we get to taxes our equipment is getting ship over there.

Me and Souta are going to make sure everyone behave.

"hey guys we should go to sleep we have to wake up early." Souta yelled setting his sleeping bag next to the couch. "so what hotel are we staying in Miroku?" ask Rin

" Hilton hotel but we only got two room so we have to share so im hoping my beautiful Sango could be right by my side of our little adventure were going to have." Sango roll her eyes at him "you will never stop would you." she said

"oh my gosh we got to tell you guys what happen to us at the beach earlier today" Rin said

" we were sitting next to this big tree listening to music and just hanging out when this old lady with dreads stop she started to look right at us and then kegome started to say hi to her but she didn't move or said anything I swear to you I though we were just curse."

I had to agree with her with that it was so crappie.

" ok now let get some sleep now guys." I told them turning off the lights

no one believe I can do this because of how I look and how old I am. am real skinny and 17 year old but am smart and well train by the best.

_I had wings angel wings. Two people were trying to teach me how to fly I couldn't see their faces but I felt safe. it feels so real. Then I ended up next to the pool with everyone I knew. They couldn't see my wing I jump across the pool with out falling and they were all amaze wondering how I did that. _

I woke up on the plane next to Souta. We have two more hours till we land. Everyone else was sleeping. No surprise there. We ended up staying up the whole night then sleeping. I felt like I was being watch. But I might be going crazy since this is a plane and other people are on here. I fell back into a deep sleep.

"kagome wake up were here." souta said getting up.

"5 more minute." I told him

"no get up or else."

"im getting up, im getting up gosh." when he says or else I believe him last time he pour water on me. It wasn't fun at all.

I grap my bags and got off the plane. I seen the group stop at this coffee place at the air port.

"hey kagome want anything?" Miroku ask

"hot chocolate please and thank you" I hate coffee its taste nasty it don't even wake me up it gets me more tired for some reason.

I set down next to Sango and Rin there both look tired. Sango was checking her messages on her phone. "I bet you cant last more then 1 day off that phone." I told her.

"your right I cant and I don't care" she said flicking the finger at me

"you know what fuck you too." we all started laughing at each other.

The guys got us our drink Kouga set next to Rin. Souta sat across from me and Miroku set between me and Sango. This moment was kind of relaxing.

"ok souta are you going to rent the car or are we going to take a texi?" rin ask

"I'm going to rent a car after I drink my coffee. You guys could stay here and hang but don't get in trouble ok I don't want air port security on me." he said

"what ever just finish up so we can leave." I told him

We got to the hotel we all decided to get some sleep. Sango, Rin and me are sharing a room and the guys are sharing their own.

"I get the big bed." I yelled out before the others

"that's fine we take the twin beds." Sango said. Rin went into the bathroom to change. I started to un do my bed while Sango try to get her ipod out of her bag she cant sleep without music.

"im done with the bathroom." Rin said walking out.

After we were all done Sango and Rin were sound asleep. I took some sleeping pill to go to sleep because lately the dream been waking me up.

_**He was wrapping something around my legs trying to bind them I tried to get away from him but im frozen there his face was faceless he has tattoo all over his body the faceless man felt evil. I felt like I was really there this cant be a dream but it is a dream.**_

I felt something around me like a spider crawling on my back. I started to freak out because I felted everywhere now. "kagome whats wrong. Rin turn on the light." Sango was starting to freak out too. When the light turn on Rin and Sango saw why I was freaking out. Sango came up to me trying to get the spiders off. "get them off of me.!!" for some reason I have a phobia about spider ever since I was a little girl. Sango push me under the shower trying to drown them.

"kagome I think there all off now." Sango said I was still crying. Sango and Rin gave me a hug

" its all right baby girl its probably a prank the guys did they probably didn't know that you were scare of them.

"its 5 in the morning lets get change and go to Danny's it will relax you a bit." Rin said

"I cant believe they could do this maybe Kouga but I still cant believe they could do this." I said

But some how I don't think they did do this I think someone else did it or something but I didn't want to tell them.

"go whats the game plan for today." Rin ask

"well souta going to get our equipment. While we all go and to the hunted house everyone talking about here. And see if there an entrance we could find souta going to meet us there." I told them

"cool but what if we cant find a way in. or if we do and don't get out." Sango said

" well I have a feeling were getting in for some reason the getting out part is the part im unsure about I think we could get out." I told them. I mostly think I could get in because someone wants me to be there.

"but kagome if your so sure don't you think this is a little extreme for us." Rin said

"no I don't I think that we all can do it." I told them.

The boys are not going to be up till 7 and its 6 now so we all decided to go and walk around the town. Till they give us a call.

_I don't own inuyasha__. _


	5. getting in

I walk to the back gate. A rush of wind pass by me. The back gates look bigger then the fronts. I touch the lock and it open. I was kind a getting wierded out. I open the gate and walk forward all the sudden the gates close and lock by itself. I started to call Sango on her phone she pick up on the first ring.

KAGOME: "Sango oh my gosh im in, but the way I got in is lock now."

SANGO: "are you sure maybe it just looks lock."

KAGOME: "yes I am im going to go in the house you guys should look for another entrance let the other know that im in and im just going to look around . Im going to have my phone on me."

SANGO: please be safe kagome I don't want nothing to happen to you.

I went inside the house. It was dusty and the wood was old. I close the door behind me. The house look great but it was just the outside that look creepy. I walk inside the kitchen the table was broken into pieces. I walk to the living room. I felt a weird vibe in this room. I didn't want to stay in this room any longer. I went up stair the stair looks a little rotten.

My phone rang it was souta

SOUTA: hey kagome we cant find a way in to the house we keep looking and looking but we keep coming up with nothing we tried to go over the fence but something keeps forcing us back.

KAGOME: ARE YOU KIDDING ME ITS ABOUT TO BE DARK I CANT BE STUCK IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

SOUTA: calm the fuck down. Were going to get you out of there soon. Can you stay there just for tonight

KAGOME: I stayed at worser place then this

SOUTA: ok then we're going to call your dad because this is way freakier then anything we ever done.

KAGOME: ok then

SOUTA: call me if anything happen maybe we could try and get you food threw the bars of the gate

KAGOME: worse day ever im going to turn off my phone to save power talk to you later

This is the best and worse day ever .is the best because I got in the house and im on this case. Worse because im on my own. I took a deep breath and walk back downstairs I decided to investigate the living room since im here.

The living room feel like another place like im not in this house no more I decided I wanted to sleep here for the night at least I feel better in here.

I called souta to get me food I waited for him to come and drop off the food.

The whole group was together in the opposite side of the gate. "you guys got to see this place it has the best room ever but the kitchen is destroyed its real old fashion house." I told them. "I found this document in the house. This house use to belong to this rich dude sashumaru. He disappear after the war war2 at age 17 I even found pictures of him he has silver hair and this tattoo on his forehead."

"that's awesome here we got you taco bell." Rin said "I think we should go into more about this dude."

"ok im going in is getting cold and make sure you get back to me on that info ASAP." I told them turning away

"kagome remember if anything happen give us a call." Miroku yelled out. He was holding Sango hand. "don't worry I will."


	6. more information for me n u

_**He was tall he had on a white suit his eyes were red as blood. I knew this was a dreaming but it feels weird it feels like this is real. "we don't have much time this is the only way I could communicate with you." he said **_

"_**whats going on.?" **_

"_**I stuck in this world since I was 17 I have aged a day. I seen people come and go from this place I seen you for the last 4 days I don't know why and I don't know how." he looks so familiar.**_

"_**this must be another freaky ass dream im having."**_

"_**no its not a dream kagome im the one who trap you in this house I need your help I don't know how long your going to stay asleep you could wake up any moment but there something evil after you. Please just help me. Try to get me out of here."**_

"_**just two question why me and how will I know if this is a dream or not?"**_

"_**because we have a connection and you have a gift to come and go out of this world. All this weird activity been going on around you and only you and you still don't believe this isn't a dream you are a hard headed person." he started to laugh **_

**I woke up out of breath. The guys also brought my charger last night so I could know the time. It was 6 34 am. I still remember every single detail of that dream. I was confuse about what to do next. I want to go up the attic today and try to find something else that I could use to get out of this house.**

**I started to walk up stair to go use the bathroom when I realize why I recognize his face I knew his name its sashumaru. **

"**Sango im real worry about kagome she all alone." Rin said**

"**Rin kagome is just fine trust me just relax let just finish researching this dude sashumaru."**

**Sango was worry about kagome but didn't want Rin to know she freaking out too. The sun was coming up so the guys went to get breakfast for kagome. "we should go to the house and meet them over there and tell kagome and the other what we found" Sango said **

"**I hate that we have to talk to her like she in jail"**

"**me too Rin."**

"**yo this dam case is getting freaky." Miroku said.**

"**true that man but I think this is just the beginning." Kouga said**

"**lets just hope we could get her out before something goes wrong." **

"**yup."**

**I was excited to tell the guy what I found out and they found out.**

"**kagome what happen to you" Sango said**

"**nothing just fell and scrap my cheek can you just tell me what you found ii really want to know." I told them**

"**well we found out 8 people disappear in this house the first one is sashumaru. All those people got stuck in the house the same way as you except they disappear an hour after they got in you're the first one to sleep in there without disappearing." Rin said**

" **this was sashumaru parents house but they died when he was 16. Sashumaru was albino that's why his hair was silver and his skin is so pale. Did you find anything else kagome." Sango ask. **

"**well I went up to the attic and I found out that this house was used for wicken practice aka witch craft. Also there this myth that this house is like a portal to another dimension." I told them. I seen the guys walking up the gate with star bucks "that better be chocolate in there I don't accept coffee you know." I told them **

"**we remember don't worry we got you a sandwich. Too." souta told me. **


	7. i belive

This house is dark its always dark the light is dim an the floorboard is old. every time im up in this attic I feel like someone is watching me from the shadows. There was a bunch of boxes every where in this room. Most of the boxes had documents and old toys. I still cant stand being up. I took a random box and went down stair to the living room. I open the box to find candles and a book that said danse macabre meaning dance of death. I open the book to see spells and curses and rituals in them. Then I seen a curse that got my eyes _stillness in time stillness in life _it was kind of weird because sashumaru is trap in the same body but the weird thing is he not stuck in the same time just in a different dimension maybe is the way the spell is writing.

It was getting late and I needed to get my sleep. I shut of all the light except for the kitchen and hallways. Then I lay on the couch and let sleep overcome me.

"_kagome." he said._

"_im here, and I belive you." I told him. He looks different he looks more like an animal. _

"_did you find anything new"_

"_yes I found a book of spell that has curse that but you here. I just need to find a spell that reverse this."_

"_that book cant be found the one you have use to belong to my mother she has another book to counter all the spell from the book you have now that book has been missing for years." he said_

"_maybe we could make something up."_

"_maybe if we have the right energy."_

"_you know I think there is something evil in this house up in the attic in the shadows." sashumaru froze he look scared "kagome stay always from the shadow or you be grap into this world were time never moves forward. There aperson who hide in the shadow he is almost spider like. His name is unknown to human from the outside." he said_

"_well its kind a hard to avoid the shadow is all over the house dude and the light balls are dim." _

_He grap my hand and hold them in his hand "there a bow and arrow under the sofa use it for your protection. that's the only weapon I have the evil is very real he can get out like you he cant age and has the body of a human."_

" _this is getting a little bit weird for me." he still held my hand like it was his life._

"_how come I feel like I know you since for ever and I just met you" I told him_

"_that I don't have an answer for but I cant denied that the feeling I have is the same."_

"_your not human are you?" I ask_

"_no I am a inuyoki a dog demon and your not a normal human but I bet you don't know what you are."_

"_what are you talking about."_

"_you have will know next time we meet."_

"_wait are you going to leave me guessing like that."_

"_bye kagome see you in your dreams."_

I woke up and felt like I was underwater for hours. I look under the sofa and there just like he said the bow and arrow.


	8. Chapter 8

AN-sorry people internet is down so had to use my friends and I also have finals exam.

Im just going to write a real short chapter because its exam week and plus I havent posted one up since 4 weeks ago. But I will write a long one next time im on a computer

I decided to look under lose floor board to try to find the other spell book even if it been missing for years. I had the bows and arrow on my back. I think its stupid to carry this around me. I walk to every bed room in this house checking for loose floor board but this house is amazingly built with great structure. If this house wasn't so evil I would of love to live here.

I went down stair to read the spell book I found I wanted to see how the spell is writen and how it is done.

The book was weird most of the spell require certain amount of people, pentagon and circle, also it require certain item. I might have to wait until tonight till I get to ask sashumaru how to do all this stuff on my own. It was raining hard outside today and no one was calling me today so I guess they over slept or something.

I went to the basement and turn on the dim light. There more junk here then the attic.

I felt sleepy from all the searching this entire time. I went to the other part of the basement that was like an office. The only light in the basement just went out. I heard the door slam shut. I started to get nervous…I was scared I didn't want to do this on my own . I don't like being on my own… I felt some one grap my arm and pull me angst the wall… I scream….

To be continued


End file.
